It's All For You
by Stormie92
Summary: Norma has a bad dream and Alex comforts her.
1. Chapter 1

"Don't LIE TO ME!" Alex raised his voice as he got up into Norma's face.

"You know, Alex! You know the truth! Don't make me say it..." She cried as she tried to turn her face away from him. He already knew the truth, why the hell was he trying to pry it from her. Alex sighed as a form of relief of getting some kind of truth from Norma and pressed his face against hers.

"Norma?" His voice echoed through the house as it transformed into Norman's. Norma turned her head and saw Norman holding her against the wall.

"Norman? What the hell are yo-" She began to say but stopped because she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. Norma looked down and saw Norman twisting the knife he sunk into her stomach. She slid down the wall holding the knife and glancing up at her son. "N-norman?" Blood began to ooze out of her wound and make its way onto the floor in a crimson red puddle.

"I am sorry, mother. You were going to tell him." Norman sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "It will be alright, mother. Soon you will feel nothing." He caressed her and played with her hair as she bled out. "I love you, mother. I always will." His voiced echoed inside her head as she died in his arms.

Norma woke up terrified at what she dreamt. Glancing over to the other side of the bed she smiled at the fact she didn't wake up Alex. She touched her side where Norman had stabbed her and sighed. "Why am I having these dreams? Norman would never do that. Would he?" She questioned herself as she softly took the covers off of her. Quietly, she moved off the bed and walked into the kitchen to get a drink of water. Steps were heard from behind her and she jumped in fear of what could be behind her.

"Jeez, Norma . . . it's just me" Alex's sleepy voice came from the darkness and he flicked on the kitchen light "Are you alright?" he asked walking closer to her. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist holding her closer to him. "Norma?"

"Y-yeah, I am fine. I just had a bad dream." She closed her eyes and rested her body against his.

"Tell me about it? They say that talking helps."

"You and I were fighting because I guess I lied about something? Then you rested your face against mine and said something, but then you turned into Norman. And... he stabbed me and held me close as I died. I woke up after I had passed on. It was a really messed up dream, Alex!" Norma sighed. Alex's gripped tightened on Norma and he kissed her neck softly. "Would he?" She sighed closing her eyes and feeling guilt at her question Norman's love for her.

"As long as I live and breathe no one will hurt. Norman. Dylan. Any Bob Paris like men. Or me. I will protect you. Okay?"

"Okay" She smiled as she kissed his chin "I believe you".

He tilted her back and kissed her lips "Good, because I mean it. Now, Ms. Bates? Time for bed" Alex picked her and walked back to the bedroom as Norma giggled into his chest. Once they got up to their room he nudged the door shut with his foot and softly placed her on the bed. Norma looked up at Alex as he tucked her and she studied him from his head to his toes.

"What?" Alex titled his head as he inquired.

"Nothing . . . Just thinking about how lucky I am. I have had such shit luck with men and everyone I have ever trusted has screwed me over. Everyone . . . except you. And I know it may be early, but Alex? I think I am falling in love with you".

Alex felt pleased at her words as he replied "I am lucky too, Norma. People always said that opposites attract and they were right. I mean, look at us!" He shook his head and laughed "We are hot and cold. Total opposites, but completely happy. I have wanted to be with you since the day I met you even though you drove me up a wall" Alex winked as he got on the bed and kissed her on the lips.

"And let me tell you something else, Norma. I am falling in love with you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Norma's beautiful blue eyes lit up when he confessed that he too was falling for her. She rolled the covers down just a bit for her to prop herself up and she wrapped her arms around Alex bring him closer to her. Their bodies collided in a explosion of love and lust as their kisses deepened. Alex whispered into her ear "I want to take away your nightmares and give you nothing but sweet, sweet dreams" as he undressed her. "Let me be your escape . . ."

Sunlight broke through the shades in the bedroom and beamed down onto the couples faces. Groans were heard from both of them as they stretched in the bed and rolled over to face one another.

"Good morning, Alex" Norma grinned from ear to ear.

"Morning, Norma" Alex sleepily replied. He slowly propped himself up on the bed and glanced around the room before saying "Damn . . . we should did a number in here. The blankets are all over there, the pillows are over there and there, our clothes are God knows where, and this sheet is now completely destroyed".

Norma laughed as she rubbed her eyes and looked around the room. "Well, you have to admit that it was fun" she got on her knees on the bed and looked down at her body "Hmm . . . look at what you did to me!" she bellowed as she grabbed the nearest pillow and tossed it at Alex.

"What?!" He growled as he caught the pillow.

"I have bruises on me" she chuckled.

"We both know well enough I didn't do that on purpose, Norma."

"Oh, I know. Still . . . you can turn into quite a beast when you want" she winked at him as she picked up her nightgown. "It just shows how much fun we had."

"You can say that again. And Norma?" Alex asked as he stood up grabbing his uniform for work. "Did it help at all with your nightmares?"

"It did. I slept peacefully afterwards" She walked over to Alex and wrapped her arms around him "Thank you".

"Anytime and by that, I mean ANYTIME" Alex smiled as he kissed her. "Norma? If you ever have any more nightmares just wake me up. I want to be the one person who can soothe you and not haunt your dreams."

She nodded as she kissed him back and ran her hands through his hair.

"I love you, Norma Bates" Alex said as he finished buttoning up his shirt.

"I. . ." Norma stalled.

"There is no rush. Okay? Just say it when you are ready." Alex smirked as he grabbed his badge off the table and attached it to his pants. He walked out of the door and to his patrol car but before he got it unlocked Norma ran up behind him yelling his name.

"Alex? Alex, wait . . ." She reached him with tears in her eyes as she hugged him again. "I am so sorry. I know you have to get to work but . . . just give me a few minutes?"

Alex nodded "What is it?"

"I never felt like this before, Alex. It scares me. Every man I have ever been with has either screwed me over or beat me . . . and now that I am finally with a good man I am terrified."

"Of what?" Alex questioned her as he shut the door to his car and leaned against it. "I already said you can trust me and that I'd never hurt you. I am better than that."

"I know, I know. I get that and trust me, I believe it. Just memories from the past still haunt me here in the present. I even panic about the future because sometimes it looks bleak and it looked way bleaker before you came into my life. I know I act pretty messed up at times and Norman, where do I start? I don't want to lose you, Alex. And I feel the same way you feel about me. I love you, Alex."

Alex walked over to where Norma stood crying, he wiped her tears away and cupped her face "Don't cry, Norma. I know how you feel about me and you know how I feel about you. Our pasts our just that. . . in the past. We are the present and who knows? Maybe the future. Norma, I have known you for years now and I can handle you. As far as Norman? We can work on him together. We can be a family . . . a slightly dysfunctional family, but a family."

"I like the sound of that" Norma said as she rested her head on Alex's chest.

"Good, because I mean it."

"When you say 'trust me, trust me' right?"

"You are finally learning" Alex chuckled as Norma gasped at his remarked and softly slapped his chest.

"Go to work, Alex" Norma kissed his cheek "And have a good day. Dinner will be ready when you get home."

"Yes, boss" Alex winked as he opened the car door and got inside. "You have a good day too, and if you need me you know where to find me."


	3. Chapter 3

Norma smiled as she walked back inside the house. She meant everything she had said to Alex and she knew for a fact that she was incredibly happy. Alex meant the world to her. They may fight and bicker like an old married couple but both of them loved each other. She walked by the spot they had got into a fight once when Norma broke in looking for that damned USB and told Alex she hated him. Touching the spot where Alex had pushed her up against the wall a smile brushed her face as she thought "I wonder if he knew I wanted to kiss him? If only I wasn't so pissed off at that time". Walking into the kitchen she glanced around trying to think of what to make him for dinner since most his meals consist of hamburgers at the bar because they were fast and he could get back to work sooner. "No hamburgers . . . maybe a nice pot pie?" She sighed as she opened his fridge "How in the hell? What do you even eat at home, Alex!? None of this healthy. Beer? Sriracha? He is lucky I am here!" She exclaimed as she turned around to get dressed and go to the grocery store.

Alex wandered around the stationed waiting for the DEA agent to show back up in his office. He walked by his office, saw the door was cracked open and entered. "Good afternoon" he said as he shook her hand.

"Good afternoon to you too, Sheriff Romero. We just wanted to inform you that everything on the USB is being handled and soon these men will be behind bars in a matter of weeks."

"That's it?" Alex asked as he watched the agent.

"For now. We have some more information but for now that will remain confidential until further notice."

"What of Bob Paris? The Ringleader in all of this?" Alex felt the fire beginning to burn inside of him at the words 'confidential'. "Really?" He thought to himself. "This is my town. My people".

"Bob Paris is closely being watched and we are waiting for a correct time to pounce on him. I can assure you it will all be handled. I must leave for now but I may be back at a later time. For now, Romero? Do your job correctly. We don't need anymore problems" The woman sneered as she walked out the door. Alex sat down in his chair and rubbed his forehead as he attempted to calm himself down.

"You have got to be kidding me. This was more trouble than I thought . . ." He said to himself. Moments later an officer rushed inside his office. "What is it?"

"Sheriff, we found another body of a young girl."

"Does she have a name or is another Jane Doe going into our system?"

"Oh, she has a name. Bradley Martin" the man said still in shock. Alex looked up at the young officer with a puzzled face.

"What a minute . . you are telling me that a girl has been dead for a year now has been found? Where?"

"Yes, sir. Down by the water where the last girl was found a few months ago."

"How did you identify her?"

"Some officers recognized her. They, um, without your orders, called her mother down who identified her."  
"You brought her damn mother in on this?"

"Yes . . ." The man replied looking down at the floor "And that isn't all. The body was fresh, Sheriff."

"Shit" he quietly said under his breath "Show me". Alex stood up grabbing his jacket and follow the young man down to where the body rested. "How is this possible?" He thought to himself. Shaking his head in slight disbelief he knew better than to ask out loud. "Weird shit always happens in this town, someone here knows what truly happened". He crouched down and looked the body over. It was indeed fresh, only been there for about a day and had no bruises or obvious cuts on her body. "Cause of death?"

"Nothing physical as we can see. They are ready to take the body and do testing on her to find out what happened."

"Alright, but let me know what you guys find out the second you find something!" Alex told the man packing up the body.

"We will" the man said back as they carried off the body. Alex walked back to his car and realized that time flew by while he was working. He was thankful that the day was finally over and that he could make his way back home.

The sun began to disappear as stars started to take over. Alex pulled into the driveway and flicked his lights off. He sat in the car for a few minutes debating over whether or not tell Norma the news of Bradley Martin being found and that she had in fact been alive. Maybe she or her sons knew something? He groaned as he opened the door and walked inside. An amazing aroma hit Alex in the face as he closed the front door and locked it. "What is that smell?" He called out as he took of his jacket and hung it up. Norma walked out and greeted him with a kiss.

"Oh that? It is just a little something I like to call the worlds best lasagna."

"It sure smells like the best. Is it done? I am pretty hungry."

"Yep, just finished." They walked into the kitchen and Alex was amazed at what he saw. Candles adorned the table. Wine glasses filled with red wine sat at the two spots waiting to be sipped from. The lasagna sat in the middle of the waiting just waiting for the two to sit down and start feasting.

"Norma, this is . . . Thank you" gratitude was heard in his voice.

"Awe, you are welcome" Norma said as Alex pulled out her chair. "Such a gentleman". She scooped out some lasagna, placed in on a plate for Alex and handed it to him. He took a small bite and quietly moaned.

"This is the best lasagna I have ever had".

Norma smiled as she took a bite too "I try. Anyway, how did work go?"

Alex shook his head as he took a sip of the wine. "Work was intriguing. We, uh, found another body. You know what? Is this dinner talk?" He quickly changed the subject in fear that he would upset Norma with the news.

"Yeah, Alex. It's fine. I grew up with boys remember? I think I can handle this."

"Alright. . . well, we found a body of another young girl. Someone you know just a little bit."

"Oh God" Norma uttered.

"It was Bradley Martin. She was found down where we found the last girl we had you come look at."

"Oh my God, Alex. I thought she was dead before this though?"

"So did I. Turns out someone in this town knows something and helped her." He cringed a little bit inside when asked her "Norma. I know both of your boys were friends-"

"No! Don't you bring my boys in on this, Alex."

"Damn it, Norma! I am not asking if either them killed her. I am asking if they knew anything about the first time she was suppose to be dead. They both liked her. Maybe they helped aid in faking her death."

Norma shook her head "Alex . . I-"

"Can you just please ask them? Or let me talk to them?"

"Fine. I will talk to Norman and you can speak to Dylan. He seems to like you a bit more than Norman does."

"Fine. That is good enough for me. Norma, just do me a favor and don't be pissed. I have to figure this out."

"I am not mad. Just a bit . . . upset that you would jump straight to Norman and Dylan."

"They were close. That is all I am stating. Nothing else."

"Alright" Norma replied. Both of them finished up their dinner and Norma cleaned off the table.

"Please, let me help" Alex asked as he reached for some dishes. Norma softly slapped his hand away.

"No. I can do this alone."

"I will, uh, I will go talk to Dylan. I will be back soon and we can talk this out?"

"Sounds fine. Once I am done here I will go and talk to Norman for you."

"Thank you" Alex replied as he kiss her "And thank you for dinner. It was truly the best." He went to his car and started for the one place he knew Dylan would be at. The farm.


	4. Chapter 4

Dylan heard a car door slammed outside his cabin. He reached for his gun, hide it under his shirt and walked quietly to the window to peek. When he saw that it was Sheriff Romero he sighed with a sense of relief. Opening the door he invited him in."What is this visit about, Sheriff?" Dylan smiled as he took the gun out and sat it back down. Alex glanced at the gun and then back at Dylan. Noticing the look Dylan added "I . . . uh . . . just in case. You know? Someone has been threatening us up here. It's not a problem though."

"Alright. Well, Dylan, I need to ask you something. And I think that it might be best for you to sit down" he motioned to the table and chairs.  
"Uh, yeah, sure" Dylan replied as they sat down "So, what do I owe this to?"

"You were friends with Bradley Martin, correct?" Alex dove right into asking and watched as Dylan's face lost a little bit of color. Dylan's eyes shifted as he nodded his head.

"Yeah, we were friends. How come?"

"We found her body. It was fresh when we found it, Dylan. Meaning she hasn't been dead as long as we all originally thought."  
Dylan shook his head in disbelief "So, you think I know something?"

"I think you may know something, Dylan. I am not accusing you or Norman or anyone. I just need to know why a girl who was suppose to be dead last year is just found and why her body is fresh. Dylan, please."

Dylan frowned as he looked away for a brief moment. "Yes, Norman and I both know something. Bradley was in trouble, Sheriff. We got together and formed a plan to fake her death. I drove her personally to the bus stop and watched as the bus drove away with her on it. I-I didn't even know she was back in town. I swear."

"I believe you, Dylan. Do you know anyone that would want to harm her? Considering the man who first wanted her dead is well, dead."

"No" Dylan replied as he felt his stomach sink. "Could Norman have known?" he asked himself.

"If you hear anything, Dylan . . . anything at all. Contact me." Alex stood up and headed to the door.

"Hey . . . Norman may know something. Just let my mom or me ask him though. It is very sensitive."

"Your mother is actually going to speak with him. Thanks, Dylan."

Norma went to the motel and was thrilled to see Norman in the office of the motel.

"Hey sweetie!" she shrieked as she wrapped her arms around him.

Norman reluctantly hugged her back as he asked her where she had been.

"Well, honey . . . I have just been out trying to relax a bit. I've been having nightmares. Nothing to get worried about. However, Norman, we need to talk. Okay?"

"Okay, mother. What about? If not the nightmares and your excuse for being gone, then what?"

"Norman, go sit down" she said as flipped the open sign to closed. "This is going to be hard for me to say but Norman? Remember Bradley Martin? She was found dead not to long ago. Did you know that she was back in town?"

Norman hesitantly nodded his head 'yes'.

"When?"

"A few days ago, mother."

"Were you with her at all?"

"I was."

Norma stared at Norman in disbelief. "Norman! You cannot keep these kinds of secrets. When was the last time you saw her?"

"A few nights ago. She decided to leave and asked me to go with her, I said no at first but we got in the car and then I woke up back her. And my secrets, mother? What of your secrets?"

Norma raised her voice "Norman! I am not keeping anything from you, but this? This is . . . insane, Norman!"

"How so? That I changed my mind and came back here?"

"Oh my God . . . Norman. Just . . . just stay here. Okay?" Norma stood up turned the sign back to open and walked out to her car. She got in, started the car up and headed to Alex's house. She knew that it was stupid to cry while driving but she could not help it. Norman had something to do with Bradley's death and she knew it to be true. Could she tell Alex? Should she? She turned into his driveway and saw his car was back from speaking with Dylan. As best as she could she wiped her eyes, slowly walked to the door as she considered her options and knocked.

Alex opened the door smiling as he said "We really need to get you a key to this place, huh? N-norma? Have you been crying?" he softly grasped her arm and brought her inside. "What happened, Norma?"

"This is it" Norma thought as her brain went on overload. "I need to tell him".

"Norma? Did you talk to Norman?" He wiped her face and softly kissed her forehead.

"I did" Norma softly whispered.

"And? What did he say?" Alex pried.

"He . . . he didn't even know she was back in town". 


	5. Chapter 5

She stared right into his hazel-brown eyes as she lied.

Alex observed her face, her movements and her words as she spoke. "Are you sure that is what he said, Norma?" he asked as he felt his heart breaking into a thousand little pieces. Again he had lied to her and he knew it. He felt so damn stupid for even believing that there could possibly be any truth between them.

"Yeah. He told me that if he had knew she was back in town he would have told me or at least Dylan. Speaking of which, did you speak to him?" she quickly changed the subject.

"I did. He and Norman helped fake her death. Dylan said he had no idea that she was even back in town." He felt the anger within him begin to boil as he said "Are you sure Norman didn't know?"

"Positive. Alex, if I knew anything I would tell you."

"Norma . . . I know you better enough to know when you are lying."

"Alex! What the hell? I am NOT lying. Are we really going to do this again?" She screamed at him.

"Yes, yes we are. Damn it, Norma! Why don't you trust-"

"No, no, hell no! Alex, you have no-"

"me? Have I betrayed you once with what I know? I haven't! I have protected you. I have put my ass out on a limb for you and your family. Yet you can't tell me the truth here when it comes to Norman. I won't-"

"Won't what? Do your job correctly? Arrest him? Make him take another lie detector test?"

"I just need answers, Norma."

"And I gave them to you" she snipped at him.

Alex tried to calm himself down but he felt as though it would be of no use."You lied to me . . . again. So what is this a trend with you or something? Tell someone you care, sleep with them and then wreck them? I trusted you, Norma. I gave you everything!"

Norma took a step back at his last comment and huffed "Sleep with them and wreck them? Really? That is what you have to say?"

"It's true. All I want, hell, all I ask is for honesty."

"Whatever, Alex. I am going back to the motel."

Alex felt sick and betrayed as Norma began to walk away from him. "So what, this is it? Just going to leave in the middle of this?"

"Yes, because you are accusing me of something that just isn't true" she slammed the door as she left Alex standing in the other room. He exhaled loudly as he walked to the window only to see Norma drive off in a rage. "Great, just great" he groaned as he rubbed his head. He locked the doors and walked into the kitchen taking out his cell. For a minute he considered calling Norma but instead dialed Dylan's number.

"Hey, Dylan. It's Sheriff Romero. I just wanted to let you know that Norma is on her way back to the motel and she is pissed. When you get this message just please check on her and call me back soon" he hung up and tossed the cell onto the table. Opening the fridge he saw that it had been fully restocked and in front of him sat a new case of beer. If it wasn't for the fact he was pissed, this would have brought a smile onto his face. Instead, he ignored everything else and grabbed a beer. Walking back to the table he yanked out a chair and sat down. "How could I have been so blind?" he said to himself as he cracked open the bottle "I mean . . . she has lied before. Why can I not learn?" He took a sip and glared anxiously at his cell waiting. "This is going to be a long damn night".

Norma pulled up to the motel in a furious rage and jumped out of her car slamming the door shut. The lights inside the motel office were still on so she walked in to see Norman and Emma talking about school.

"Emma, I am so sorry. I am going to have to ask you to leave right now."

"But mother, Emma and I-""Don't 'but mother' me, Norman! Emma, please."

"Sure, Norma" Emma smiled at Norman as she stood up and left.

"Mother! That was very rude."

"Norman. I need you to tell me everything about that night with Bradley. From the moment you got into the car to the moment you got here."

"I told you already! She asked me to run off with her and at first I said no because of my 'issues' but then I got mad because of all the fights you and I have been having. So I got into her car and we got a few miles down the road. After that, I woke up here. Am I done being interrogated, mother?"

"God . . . go up to your room. Now!" She yelled at him and felt a tinge of guilt. Norman was right about the fact that they had been fighting a lot lately and it hurt her to know that their relationship was changing. She thought back to Alex and their relationship. How great it was going after she let him know everything there was to possibly know about her . . and now she wrecked that relationship too. She had lied straight to his face countless times tonight and he picked up on it. "He said he wouldn't harm Norman" she thought to herself "maybe I should call him? You know what, screw it." Her eyes welled up with tears and they started to roll down her face. She loved Alex, truly . . . but she loved her son more. Inside of her mind she felt the demons and angels fighting against one another over who would win. Alex or Norman? Truth or lies? Love or betrayal? She walked inside the house and immediately to bedroom where she collapsed onto her bed. Grabbing a pillowed she cuddled close to it and pretended it was Alex there. That he had come to forgive her and rescue from all this craziness that seemed to find its way to her. "Hell, maybe we could run away" she smiled at that thought as she began to fall asleep.

Alex realized that no one would be calling tonight since it was so late. He walked mournfully up to his bedroom, changed into a pair of black sweats and a black shirt, and then got into his bed. He stared at the ceiling thinking about the events over the past few years and wondered if this is what he truly wanted. From the moment he meant Norma he knew he was going to be in for one hell of a ride but he didn't know how big of a ride it would be. He knew that he loved her with all his heart even though it was broken inside of his chest. Could he forgive her again? And if he did would she do it all over again? He grumbled as he rolled over onto his side. "I need to worry about the case, not Norma. Hopefully she will come around . . . if not? I will have to try and move on" he spoke out loud to no one. "But we all know how that went that last few times" he mentally said as he closed his eyes and forced himself to get some sleep. Tomorrow there would be some sort of results from Bradley's autopsy and he wanted to be there first thing.

When he woke up in the morning he reached he over to where Norma use to sleep and felt a little sad. Ignoring how he felt he jumped out of bed to take a shower and leave for work. On his way in he his cell phone rang and he answered it.

"This is Romero."

"Hello Alex, it is Dr. Jason and I was curious if you could swing down by the morgue please? The results of the autopsy are ... intriguing to say the least."

"I am down the street. Give me a few minutes and I will be there." Within ten minutes he arrived to the morgue and walked into the building down to Dr. Jason's office. Knocking on the door he heard a faint 'enter' and he did so. "Dr. Jason, what do you have for me?"

"Well, she was poisoned. We went back over it countless times because we did not believe that this would happen, but alas, it is true."

"Poisoned? With what?" Alex stepped forward to look at the results on the paper.

"Strychnine. It is often found in pesticides to get rid of small vermin."

"Then you could easily pick this up at any store that sells pesticides?"

"That is correct."

"And is there anything else I should know of before I go?"

"There are signs that she was sexual either before or after her death."

Alex thanked the man and left the building. Once he was in his car he grabbed his phone and called Norma. She ignored his first call but he persisted and dialed her again.

"Alex, what is it?" She barked at him as she answered.

"Besides the cause of death being different from Blair Watson, they have almost the M.O, Norma. Please, can we talk?" Alex heard her sigh and then heard a faint "yes, we can".

They set up to meet at the local diner so the conversation wouldn't get to heated. Norma was the first to arrive and she ordered two cups of coffee. She had a bad feeling inside her gut when she noticed Alex's car pulling up. He entered into the diner and both of them smiled at one another."I got you a coffee . . . the way you like it."

"Thanks, Norma" He sat down and gazed into her eyes trying to remember that this was business not a date. "Anyway" Alex continued as he spoke about the case to Norma.

"Alex . . ." Norma softly said as she reached across the table and grabbed his free hand "I said to meet here so we didn't fight but I changed my mind. We need to go somewhere private."

They stood up, walked to Alex's car and drove off to his house. Pulling up he turned the engine off and looked over at the woman he cared about. "This is as private as I feel like getting. Lets get inside and you tell me what you need to tell me. And don't lie, just speak the truth. Okay?"Norma shook her head yes as they got and walked inside the house to his couch.

"I am sorry about how I acted, Alex . . I just can't lose my son but I also can't lose you. You are the first guy who has actually treated me right. So, once more please tell me that you will not hurt Norman or me?"

"Norma, I shot a man for you before. I can promise you I won't hurt Norman . . " He wanted to smile but couldn't bring his lips to do so.

"Norman told me that he did know she was in town. They were suppose to run off together and I guess they got a few miles down the road, he changed his mind and then somehow ended back at the motel."

"He blacked out again?"

Norma scooted closer to Alex and rested her head on his chest "Yes, he blacked out. He is a smart kid, Alex. If he didn't black out he would have remembered how he got back home."

Alex wrapped his arms around her and softly kissed the top of her head "I wish you would have just told me this yesterday. I cannot keep having you lie to my face. I don't know how much longer I can take it."

"I'm sorry. Just know that it is for my son. Okay? I am his mother and it isn't easy."

"I understand" Alex replied as he heard his cell ringing. Reaching for it he answered with his last name and just said "thanks for letting me know, Reynolds."

"What was that about?" Norma looked up at Alex as he placed the cell down.

"They just found her car in a ditch a few miles away from where her body was found."

"Alex . . . what are we going to do?"

"We will figure it out. For now . . . just try to get Norman to behave as best as you can. Okay?"

"We could, uh, I mean there is no evidence linking him? I could get rid of any pesticides at home, right?"

"You could, yes."

"And the results of the semen?""Norman isn't in the system so he would not come up. It would just be an unknown person."

"Good . . ." Norma uttered "And are you sure about this? I mean you are risking everything for us, Alex."

"I know, but Norman does not know what he is doing. Just, and I know this will upset you, but just promise me that you will find someone to help him. Norma, I know it is in your best interest to protect him but this is getting out of control. I don't want him to hurt anyone else or even hurt you."

"I'll consider it. I am going to go back to the motel and see if I can find any of that rat poison or whatever."

Alex agreed and told her to call him if she found anything. He drove her back to her car and then immediately went to his office.

Norma drove straight to the motel and ran inside the house to the basement where Norman spent half of his time. Digging through the miscellaneous items she eventually found only one open bottle of pesticide, dumped it down the drain and then put the bottle into a black plastic garbage bag. Walking back up the stairs she took out her cell phone and pressed on Alex's name.

"Norma? Everything alright?""Yeah, I found an open bottle. I dumped it and threw it away."

"Alright, good . . just be calm alright" Alex stood up and shut his office door. Whispering into the phone he said "Norma? I checked in on the results some more and you don't need to worry. Her mother wants the case shut because she doesn't want old scars to be further ripped open. As for the department here? There are rumors going around that someone in a drug ring had ulterior motives but something got out of hand and he killed her by poisoning. In other words, we are being asked to no longer investigate but still be careful. Okay?

""Wow. I will be careful and I will make sure Norman is also careful. And what we talked about? Getting him help? I . . . can we talk more about that tonight?"

"My place or yours?" Alex smiled to himself as he thought about how fast this case got resolved. Hopefully it would be alright and he wouldn't have to lie to anyone in his department any further. Deep down inside his soul he knew that he did not want to be a dirty cop like his dad was and that something would have to change soon.

"Mine . . I think I should be closer to where Norman is right now."

"I will be there after work."

"It's a date" Norma smiled into the phone as she hung up. Norman was going to be safe and Alex as coming back over later. Maybe everything would finally be okay in their lives.  



	6. Chapter 6

They were going to arrest him . . . he should have let them do their job but no. He couldn't let Bob be free just in case he spilled Norma's secret. No, it had to be done. He couldn't live with himself if he let that piece of shit run or get caught. He warned him and went to where he knew Bob would run. Walking out behind him they had a short conversation that ended with three bullets into his rotten body. Two to the chest and one to the throat. Alex watched him die as he pushed aside what Bob had told him about becoming his father.

"This is what is best" Alex said as he put his gun into his holster. He clear any evidence that he was there and left to anonymously call in the body. The gun he had bought from another town's pawn store and he made sure to dispose of it where it would never be found. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he drove over to Norma's house. It had been a few days since their fight over Bradley but everything seemed to be going fine between the two.

Norma opened the door with a smile on her face as she let Alex in. "Hey Sheriff, everything okay?"  
"It's fine . . Norma, we need to talk" Alex said rushing them both inside her house.

"Oh, that is never good" She said softly as they walked to the couch.

"It isn't that bad or at least I hope it isn't" Alex prayed silently to himself that Norma would find it to be good news about Bob rather report him.

Norma was about to ask what happened when her cell went off. She answered it and starred at Alex in disbelief. "Dylan, are you sure it is the right guy? Oh my God. Thanks for telling me" She hung up the phone and looked at Alex saying "Someone killed Bob Paris! They just found his body down by the dock."

Alex nodded his head yes.

"And you knew? Alex . . . did you?"

He explained the situation. How they were going to arrest him and charge him for the drug ring, but Alex was worried Bob Paris would squeal about Norma and Norman so he did something about it. That he knew Bob would run to hos fancy boat and go somewhere else. Start a new life. Be happy. Yet he would have these secrets with him and could give them away. No, Alex couldn't let that happen. The crime scene left no traces that he had ever been there. As far as anyone would know? It was probably a very pissed off druggie or even a drug lord. God knows they had an abundant amount of those in White Pine Bay. He had to protect his family from harm and Alex knew he would do ANYTHING to keep them safe. Tears began to fall from Norma's eyes as Alex moved closer to her and kissed her forehead.

"Please, don't tell anyone."

"Alex, I won't. Th-this has to be one of the nicest things someone has done for us. I know that sounds morbid, but I mean it . . . Most people here or anywhere have never given a shit about this family like you do."

A fire ignited in his soul as he bent forward and kissed her lips. Whispering to Norma he said

"I did it for you, Norma. Everything I do? It's all for you".  



End file.
